Herald of the Stone Age Fairies
by Dracoknight545
Summary: This is a side-story that takes place during the Fairy Tail Stone Age One-shot chapter, where a prehistoric version of Hiro enters the battlefield between the Male and Female tribes as he tries to create a new tribe in this strange land with his magical creatures at his side. So a parody version of the Stone Age for Herald of the Fairies story.


**Happy Belated Thanksgiving my readers and here is a Thanksgiving Treat for you guys.**

 **Welcome guys to my Miniseries based on the "Stone Age" Fairy Tail OVA featuring Hiro and some of his Pokemon from "Herald of the Fairies"**

 **So enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch 1: Enter the South Islander**

During the Prehistoric times of Magnolia, there were two tribes that dominated the land; the wild and brute male tribe and the fierce and furious female tribes. Across the ocean on the southern islands, there was another tribe that was more intelligent and worked with the land and befriends the lands creatures for companionship as one day a young man with black hair and handmade clothes made from animal skin around the age of 19 riding on a creature resembling a Plesiosaur with hard shell on its back as it pulled a wooden raft that carried a few companions that the man brought with like a massive bull with three tails, a small saber-tooth cat, a yellow mouse, medium-size bipedal crocodilian and a multicolor feather winged reptile; along with some weaponry like an stone axe and a set of bows and arrows and other tools for building.

Currently the young man was charting the skies to know where he has been while at sea before hitting new land after being kicked out of his old tribe to start his own as he had become of age to start one of his own after finding a female mate.

"Hiro, are we there yet?" asked the Pikachu

"No not yet, Denki; we should be closing onto land by sunrise; right Lapras?" said the young man named Hiro

Lapras turned its head to look at Hiro and the others and said "Yes, I'm leading you to safe area as there no tribes that could give you any trouble" before turning its attention to the ocean

"See what I mean, we'll be there soon" said Hiro

"Okay, whatever you say Hiro as long as we get to eat once we land" said Denki before going to sleep.

"Why couldn't we just move somewhere else back on the island where your old tribe hasn't claimed yet" complained the saber tooth Meowth

"As if I wanted to fight my old man, sure I was one of the toughest warriors from our tribe doesn't mean I should fight the same guy who train and raised me" Hiro commented as he petted Neko the Meowth on its head

"Besides it might be better there as we'll be the first to go across the big water to somewhere new and exciting" Hiro stated as he continued the chart the night sky

"Still I prefer the old life of sleeping all day and hunting during the night" Neko commented before curling on Lapras's back and taking another 6-hour nap

"Don't you mean steal from the others" asked the red bipedal lizard with a flame at the end of its tail

"Now Ryu, you can't blame Neko for being a bit lazy and besides Hiro's mother's Persian does most of the pest control on the food stores" commented the bipedal crocodilian as Meowth growled a bit in anger after hearing about the Persian from the tribe

"Well you two shut up about that damn Persian, I don't ever want to hear that name aga…AAAHHHH" cried Neko as he jumped up and down before slipping off into the water.

"Aero, can you fish Neko out of the water" said Hiro as he focus on the chart as the red skin and yellow and green feather reptile nodded before taking off and dive bombing the water and picking up Meowth before dropping him off on the raft.

Meowth was soaking wet and had a fish in his mouth before spilt it out and glared at Ryu and the crocodilian and said "I hate you too" as the two chuckled

"Come on, Ryu and Lockjaw; Don't tease Meowth, I need everyone to work together once we get to new land and look for a place to make our new home" said Hiro as Ryu and the crocodilian named Lockjaw nodded as Meowth shook off the water on his fur before climbing back on Lapras's back for another nap.

* * *

A few hours later just as the sun started to rise; Lapras had reached land for Hiro and his creatures get off and start to look for a new territory and converted the raft into a wagon for Bull, Hiro's Tauros to pull until they can find some place to make their own. "Thank you, Lapras for talking over the ocean, if you see my family tell them that we're okay" said Hiro as he and his creatures waved farewell to Lapras as she swam away from the coast and back to deeper waters.

After Lapras swam off, Hiro and partners started to unload the raft for Hiro to convert it into a cart. As they were working, a massive tree appeared over them as said "Hello" causing Hiro and his creatures to turn around to see a massive walking palm tree with three cocoanuts as its head and a massive tail with another green cocoanut head at the end of it.

"Wow I never seen a creature like you outside of the Southern Islands" said Hiro

"Hi I'm Exeggcutor, what brings you here to these lands?" asked the palm tree creature lowered its head to look at Hiro and his friends

"Well it was my time to leave my tribe and look for some place new to start one of my own" Hiro replied

"Hmm I see, well you might face some tough rivals as there are two savage tribes, the Maidens and the Pigs" Exeggcutor commented.

"Maidens and Pigs?" asked Hiro as he was confused.

"Yes the Maidens are a tribe of ferocious female humans that have dominated most of the area and are very terrifying with their saber-tooth cat mounts. Then there are the Pigs, a group of savage male Humans that had a dam built and drain the local river into a small stream or a trickle which makes it hard us to get fresh water this time of the year but yet you being a male you don't act like the Pigs" Exeggcutor explained.

"I guess my old tribe was more evolved than them, so I guess I have a slight advantage" Hiro said with light hearted chuckle and smirk.

"Don't forget about us helping you, Hiro" commented Lockjaw as the other creatures nodded in agreement with Lockjaw's statement.

"Right, I know and that is why I'm going to help the people to work together with the land properly like we did on the southern Islands" Hiro replied

"Well best to you and be careful both tribes are dangerous , so pick somewhere safe to claim as your land and stay away from them" said the palm tree creature once more before going off on his way as Hiro and the others waved good bye to the long-neck walking tree

* * *

Soon Hiro and his creatures modified the raft into a cart for Tauros to pull while they looked for land to claim as their own before heading off towards the forest line. After a couple of hours of travelling, Hiro and his creatures found a stream of water for them to stop and take a drink.

Hiro let his partners drink first from the stream as he watched his allies drink their fill and Lockjaw, Neko and Ryu hunted from some fish, Hiro felt something watching as he grabbed his only weapons with him, a spear with the point being made from a Gyarados fang, and a hatchet made from the shed armor skin of a Rhyhorn.

"Alright, who's there?" shouted Hiro as he got ready to fight back.

Soon out of the nearby foliage came a large size black canine with silver rings around its paws, two silver horns and a silver skull-like pendent on its chest with a set of sliver ribs on the back of the canine. The canine was covered in bruises and was bleeding and not to mention it had an arrow sticking out of its leg as it was limping for a bit before falling over in exhaustion.

"Guys, I need some help here" said Hiro as he look in his bag for some medical supplies that his mother made for him incase anything happened to him or his creatures; to help the canine.

"What is it?" asked Denki as he and other creatures looked at the canine and weren't sure what to make of it

"I have no clue but we can't let it stay in this condition" said Hiro as he started to clean up the bleeding on it.

Lockjaw turned to his fellow creatures and said "Okay, we'll need to split up to help Hiro out, Ryu and Denki will go find some fresh fruits and berries for the canine to eat after Hiro is done cleaning it; Bull and Aero you two will look from some herb while me and Neko will stay here and help Hiro out"

All of the creatures nodded and broke up into their groups and started to do what Lockjaw told them to do while he and the Scratch Cat stayed with their friend as he was healing up the canine. "Lockjaw, Neko; I need one of you to pull out the arrow on this guy's leg while I hold him down" said Hiro as he was lying on top of the canine's top half for either Neko or Lockjaw to pull out the arrow.

Lockjaw step forward and went around Hiro to the exposed arrow, then Lockjaw used his jaws on the arrow to clamp on before yanking it out quickly.

" **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH** " cried the canine as the removal woke it up and shot out a stream of fire out of its mouth and accidentally hitting Neko who was watching over.

Hiro quickly out off the canine as he stood up for a bit before falling down and looking at Hiro and Lockjaw, "What are you doing human?" asked the canine

"I was patching you up; you stumbled upon us before collapsing. Now I need to take care of your hind leg that the arrow" Hiro answered as he started to rub some healing paste on the wound

"So what happen to you that caused those injuries and this arrow to be in your leg" asked Lockjaw as Neko was shaking off the shoot off of him from the attack.

"I take it that you never seen my kind before but my kind are called Houndoom; I was part of a pack until earlier today, we tried to rid the Maiden tribe's livestock for some food since the Pigs killed off the water supplies" explained Houndoom

"I see, I guess you and your former pack were caught by these Maiden. Though the only reason you had to rid their food was because your normal meal had moved to a different location because the lack of water" Hiro commented remember that the Exeggcutor at the beach mention the dam built by the Pigs.

"Yes, their mounts attacked us while they fired arrows onto us. I was shot in the leg and my pack fled while I was struggling to keep up until I came across here as this was another source of water that the Pigs haven't tainted yet" Houndoom commented

Hiro thought for a moment and look at Houndoom as he and his creatures need someone that knew the land so they find a natural area from him the set up his own tribe and figured Houndoom might be the best bet. "Say Houndoom, why don't you stick with us?" asked Hiro

"Why would you want someone weak like me, my leg is still injured so I wouldn't be that much help to you. You might as just leave me alone for the rest of my days" Houndoom replied and just giving up but Hiro wasn't going to have just an amazing creature just give up and await death.

"Oh heck no, I healed you up so you wouldn't be at death's door. So what if your leg is injured, it will get better in time as you get some the proper rest and care" said Hiro as he kneeled down and stroke the back of Houndoom as Hiro had some experience before with canines similar to Houndoom back on the line with creatures called Mightyena and they were very loyal companions for the hunters of his tribe and to befriend like Houndoom would be a great success for his own tribe.

"You mean it?" asked Houndoom

"Of course, beside me and the others are new to this area so we kind don't know where these Maiden and Pig tribes are" said Hiro as the rest of the Pokemon were coming back with the food and herbs that Lockjaw told them to get.

"Then we should get moving" said Houndoom as he started to get up slowly and walk away

"Why?" asked Hiro as he curious of why Houndoom was moving already

"Because we're in the middle of Maiden territory and this is one of their patrol areas, so if you don't want to get caught then get moving" explained Houndoom as Hiro and others froze before loading up the cart with Houndoom laying on the floor of the cart to not put any stress on his injured leg. While Hiro rode on Tauros as the wild bull pulled the cart and his creatures followed behind and jumping in the cart as well while making sure that they didn't hurt Houndoom.

"So know any good spots that we can claim?" asked Hiro

"There a plateau up head that can give a great view of the area and including into the heart of the Maidens' territory, so you can wait and see when it's a good time to raid" Houndoom answered

"Thank but as much I do not like the idea of raiding other tribes, we'll have to it until we can get a feel for the land and know where we can get what we need to support ourselves without getting involved with the other two tribes" said Hiro as they started moving uphill to the top of the plateau. Soon all of them reached the top of the plateau, it was very large in size and there were a healthy sort of plant life growing around which could be good to use for farming crops and raising creatures and a family.

"So what do you think?" asked Houndoom

Hiro got off of Tauros and let the bull graze while he looked around and sat on a nearby rock that close to the edge but you can see still up on the Plateau without falling, and then said "Yeah this is perfect but we'll need to start working on our hut before the weather changes"

"True, we are still in the middle of this heat wave. So the better we find some decent shade and shelter the better" commented Neko as he and other creature got off the cart along with Houndoom.

"Yep, so that means we'll have to wait and raid the Maiden Tribe for some quick building supplies" said Hiro as he looked down and saw the Maiden's home in the distance through an opening in the forest, a simple group of hut, a water supply and growing crops.

"I do admit they are very nice looking an ideal for a possible female mate" said Hiro as he felt his 'metapod' started to use Harden until Denki shocked him

"Aero, I want you to go survey the two tribes through the air so we can figure out a good time to raid them" said Hiro as the reptilian bird nodded and flew up in the air to watch over the Maiden tribe.

Then Hiro turned to Houndoom who was recovering in the shade of a couple of trees on the plateau and said "Houndoom, do you know any creatures that will be willing to help us out?"

Houndoom looked up at Hiro and said "I would try the forest on the other side of the plateau, the Forest King and the other creatures might be willing to help out but the King and other creatures aren't so keen on humans"

"I see, I'm not surprised after seeing what they did to you. I wouldn't be so trusting of them as well" Hiro commented

"I can take you to meet him at nightfall as before tribes aren't active after the sun sets and the moon rises" Houndoom replied as he offered his services once more to his new allies

"Sure, anything I should bring?" Hiro commented

"Well he likes food, so maybe something to eat wouldn't hurt" Houndoom commented

Hiro pondered for a moment and said "Well I don't have much food left even with the new supplies that we were gathering earlier"

Soon Aero had return and breathing heavily, "Aero, what's wrong?" Hiro asked the panting reptilian bird

"The Maiden Tribe, all of them have fled their homes for some reason and there is no one left there" Aero said before collapsing on the ground

"Well looks like I can get something for this Forest King, alright Denki, and Houndoom you two say behind and watch over the area and also Aero until he recovers. Meanwhile I'll take Taruos, Neko and Lockjaw to head into the maiden village and raid for supplies and food" said Hiro as he quickly climbed on Tauros and the other creatures he mention climbed into the cart.

"Alright Hiro, you got it" said Denki before his partner moved out.

"I wonder why the Maidens fled their homes, they don't move unless the Pigs did something" commented Houndoom

"Whatever it was must've been really bad if the entire tribe moved out" Denki replied as either creature had no clue on what was going on.

* * *

After some time, Hiro found the tribe of the Maiden's land and it was similar to his old home and figured that they must have a store room somewhere where they kept their tools and supplies. "Okay Neko I want you to be look out if they return so we have time to escape" said Hiro

"Wait why me?" asked the Scratch Cat

"Because you are the stealthiest out of all of us here, plus I know who stole last year's harvest meal" said Hiro as Neko was shocked that Hiro figured out that it was own cat that stolen the annual harvest feast meal .

"Okay I'll do it and I'll let out a loud cry if I see anyone" said Neko as he ran off in the surround wood to hide up in the trees and look out.

Soon Hiro and the others found their storage room, Hiro and Lockjaw loaded the cart with some tool to help build like mallets, wood, fiber and clay while Ryu broke into their food stores and took as much food as they could need and also a whole boar as a gift for the Forest King.

As Hiro and others were finishing up loading the cart up, Ryu smelled something in the air; "Hiro, I smell something close by" said Ryu as he looked around the Maiden's domain

"Wait Ryu, what is it?" said Hiro as he and Lockjaw followed the flame tail lizard

"It's other magical creatures and they're close" said Ryu as they found a second storage room that was sealed off by a door unlike the first one. Hiro used his axe and Ryu uses his fire breathe to destroy the door and were shocked at what they found, several magical creatures of various forms and sizes in wooden and stone cages and like Houndoom before covered in scars and wounds that semi healed but still showed their bad condition and were most likely caught by the Maidens for trespassing on their land.

Hiro sense that they were afraid of Hiro as their past experiences with humans was terrifying. "Ryu, Lockjaw, break these guys out and tell them to go to the plateau if they want to be safe" said Hiro

With a swift slash or two, Ryu and Lockjaw broke the cages and all of them fled out the building and straight to the plateau so Hiro and treat them. Expect one, a small grey and black creature approached Hiro and said "Why?" as it thought 'He seems different from the red she-demon that was hunting us for sport or to make examples out of the Pigs'

"I'll explain later but we need to get out of here before the Maidens returns" said Hiro as he, Ryu and Lockjaw along with the new little friend grabbed more medicinal herbs from the first storage and finished loading Tauros up and then started to move out before…

" **MMMEEEEOOOOWWWW** "

It was Neko's cry meaning the Maidens were return, Hiro hoped that the creatures that he set free were able to avoid the returning Maidens as he and his friends moved out quickly base to their home.

* * *

Upon return, the Maidens were shocked that someone had raided their supply hut, not much was took that couldn't be replaced. The Leader of the Maidens was not still embarrassed from their assault on the Male tribute but no was furious that someone had stolen from them and also broke into the second storage house where she keep most of her hunting trophies in.

Hiro and the others returned safely to the plateau to see majority of the creatures that he released from the Maidens' domain up on the Plateau were watching Hiro as he climbed down off of Tauros and all of the creatures that came with Hiro stood beside him and also Houndoom who was still hurt from earlier today.

"Well umm welcome all to my home, I know it's not much and that most of you are confused on why I would save you all from the Maiden tribe. I grew up in a tribe that loves your kind and we lived in harmony and peace and worked together through the hardest of time, so I couldn't stand back and see all of you in there hurt both physically and emotionally and I want to help" Hiro explained as the creatures were talking among them

"Why should we trust you, How do we know you're not one of the Pigs and did it to get back at the Maidens" cried a massive bear who had a scar over his right eye and another on his left shoulder as several of them agreed with the bear's statement

"You're right, I know I can't get you all to trust me but I had to do what was right as I grew up that we were kinship of this world" Hiro answered as he heard them still not trusting him

Soon Houndoom step forward and spoke "I know it's hard to believe, I was like you this morning but when I attempted to take something from the Maidens for myself and in return I was badly injured, I was at my lowest and awaiting death to come. If had not been for Hiro and his friends, I wouldn't be here standing before you"

"Yeah right, I bet that filthy Human messed your head, we all know that Houndoom were the most powerful creatures here other than the King. I say we end this human along with the traitor now before he has a chance to call the Pigs" roared the Bear as he charged straight at Hiro ready to slash him to piece as Hiro's friends were ready to strike back at the bear.

Suddenly a black and black bipedal canine attacked the bear and pushed him to the floor, "Ursaring, you will not hurt the human that is the law of his majesty" claimed the bipedal canine

Ursaring kicked the canine to the ground and then picked him up by the throat before saying "If you side with the Human, then I'll be happy to end you as well, Lucario"

" **AAAARRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR** "

It was massive roar, everyone looked at the direction of the sound and they saw a big brown and tan cat with a red and yellow mane followed by a dark blue bird and smaller cats with red and yellow ponytails and their cubs, "Ursaring, you have no need to hurt this human as I would talk to speak to him as I have heard of his actions from Swellow, and leave Lucario alone" said the mane-big cat

Ursaring let go of Lucario as everyone watched it marched off into the forest on the other side of the plateau, "So you are the human called Hiro?" asked the feline

"Yes, your majesty The Forest King" said Hiro as he was a surprised to be talking to the Forest King

"Please call me Pyroar, as I said before Swellow has told me about your actions tonight from saving my kind from imprisonment and healing up Houndoom. I was going to have Swellow bring you to my domain for a private meet but as you call things were rushed" explained Pyroar, the Forest King

"It's nothing your maje… I mean Pyroar sir" said Hiro

"I also apologize about Ursaring, he is never that trusting of anyone especially humans and it has appear to grown deeper with him being caught by the red she-devil" Pyroar explained

Hiro nodded in understanding before saying "Well Pyroar, I was hoping we can work together for a better future and even took this large boar for you as a gift" as Ryu and Lockjaw unloaded the large pig ready to eat from the chart

"I apprentice the gift especially without the river for water, it makes it hard for us to hunt and drink" commented Pyroar as his female counterparts take the gift from Ryu and Lockjaw

"You're Welcome, I can try to look into that water issue, I heard an Exeggcutor mention that the Pigs built a dam, so I could try destroying it to return the normal flow of water back to the river" Hiro stated

Lucario walked over to Pyroar and said "Your Majesty, I would like to stay by the human to help him. His aura tells me that he can be trusted by us"

"You have my permission, old friend. Also beware of Ursaring, he might strike again" Pyroar commented before he looked back at Hiro

"If you ever need my assistance, find Swellow and he will inform" said Pyroar and he and his pride started to leave the plateau with several of the magical creatures that Hiro had set free.

"Well we better set up camp for tonight before starting on our hut for tomorrow" Hiro commented as he started to make a fire pit with his creatures expect Lucario as he went off to meet with Pyroar one more time.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that he could be the one?" asked Lucario

"Yes even Zygarde is aware of the legend, that a young man from the ocean will quell the fighting between the two tribes and restore balance and create a world where we and humans live together" Pyroar replied

Lucario was surprised even the creature of Order though this new human was worthy to be their new alley, "Then I'll do whatever I can to help him out until the legend comes true" said Lucario before the two went off in their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Maiden Tribe's campground, the leader of tribe, a young woman with scarlet red hair wearing bone armor of her fallen prey or in the eyes of the magical creatures, the red devil woman; wasn't so happy as not her tribe were defeated by the lower class male tribute but also that their camp was robbed while they were fighting and also her trophy room was also robbed and the creatures she had captured were set free.

She was looking over the grounds for any more mishaps until two other woman approached her, one with long white hair wearing a handmade dress and the other one with tan skin and dark auburn hair wearing a fur top that covered her chest and a long skirt.

"Mira, Cana, did you find anything about who attacked us while we were gone" asked the leader

"No Lady Erza, nothing yet from where me, Lisana and Juvia looked" said Mira, the maiden with white hair

"What about you, Cana?" asked Erza, the real name of the tribe's leader

"Not much, Lady Erza but Wendy and Carla smelt the stench of those magic creatures and also I found some cart tracks" Cana, the maiden with tan skin and long dark auburn hair commented with her arms crossed

"You think the males joined forces with the creatures" Mira suggested

Erza shook her head and said "No they aren't that bright and also they had their dam that blocked the water flow from the main river until Juvia broke it in the fight"

"Are you suggesting a new tribe is at works for this?" Cana asked

"It's a possibility, so I want to expand our watch rotation to the edge of the grasslands with solo patrols" Erza replied

Mira and Cana were worried that some new tribe might start something with them and the males, "Lady Erza, you think that might be a bit extreme what if the same thing happens to us like with Lucy" Cana asked out of concern for the others

"I agree with Cana as we wouldn't have much a chance to defend ourselves unlike our normal 3-woman groups" Mira commented

Erza crossed her arms and said "I know and until we know what we are dealing with, we'll need everyone out and watching over the area"

"Perhaps we should a reconnaissance hunt and see where this new tribe is and what we might have to deal with" Cana suggested

Erza closed her eyes and thought for a moment before saying "That might be a better idea, and you Cana are going to lead that hunt"

"Wait why me?" asked Cana as she was surprised to lead out this hunt

"You were the one who suggested it and so you will take two other ladies with you to look this new tribe but after we restock our supplies and increase protection from whoever attacked our tribe so it doesn't happen again" Erza explained before heading back to her own hut to rest for the night

"Come on, Cana let's get some rest as tomorrow we'll have to help restock our storage from whoever raided our campsite" said Mira as she lead a reluctant Cana back to her hut for a good night's rest as Cana mumbled something about having a big drink.

* * *

 **End of Part 1**

 **There you have it, part 1 of this mini-series is done, Chapter 2 will be when Hiro and Cana meet for the first time in an usual way. Also how much has Hiro's new home grown as it will since it will be a short time-skip of a month or two as Hiro and his magical creature did steal alot of building materials from Erza's tribe.**

 **I got the idea of calling Pokemon in this story "Magical Creatures" from the Arceus Movie as the Pokeball hasn't been invented yet so you can't really call them Pokemon can you.**

 **As for any Legendary Pokemon will appear in this story... Maybe or not at all and they'll be referenced like Zygarde**

 **If you are wondering when Chapter 15 coming out for "Herald of the Fairies", it will be out by next Thursday as I've been annoyed by this brochure project that I have been working for the last two weeks and luckily it's over on Monday.**

 **Anyway let me know what you guys think of the first part of this I want to say 3-4 part mini series**


End file.
